Hell in the YuGiOh World
by LadyYamiChaos
Summary: ((our 1st attempt to funniness))Malik, Bakura and all of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters are invaded by a spoil little brat from the real world. Chaos begins and who will triumph....them or the brat. Muhahahaha……ha!
1. Entry 1

Disclaimer: we do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, and definitely don't want to own the BOY  
  
A/N- LadyYami: inspiration struck us while in my cousin's house  
  
Wolf: yes, Ladyyami and me are both crazy, we were observing our younger cousin and found what he did was hilarious  
  
LadyYami: so, after a few minutes thought, we decided to write this fic  
  
Wolf: Bakura and Malik were not harmed during the making of this fic  
  
LadyYami: so enjoy! ~*~  
  
Mom: Come on I have to leave!  
  
Boy: noooooo! *hangs on*  
  
Mom: but I'm going to be late! *all other relatives stare at the dilemma*  
  
Jason: come on Chad, let go of your mom!  
  
Chad: no! *screams and still hangs on*  
  
Mom: I'm getting tired of this *sits on a couch*  
  
Christ: yeah let go-ahhh!  
  
Chad: *has Christ's arm underneath his stomach*  
  
Christ: oh my god! *holds onto it and yanks it out* I think I lost my fingers! *counts* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 okay, all there  
  
~*~ A/N: Wolf: We say this because Chad is a bit.round  
  
LadyYami: What do you mean round? He's huge!  
  
Wolf: *giggles* on with the story! ~*~  
  
Jason: do you want us to take you by force or come with us willingly?  
  
Chad: *cries* no! *clings on tighter*  
  
Wolf: let her go!  
  
Muey: we'll give you candy  
  
Chad: no!  
  
Kenny: *whaps Chad with a stuffed animal*  
  
Chad: MOOOOOOMMY! He hit me! *Coughs* WAAAA! *cough* AHHHHH!  
  
Mom: *rolls her eyes* let go! I think I'm losing my circulation! *her arm was turning a shade of blue*  
  
LadyYami: *plays on the ps2*  
  
Wolf: *blinks and turns to the tv*  
  
Mailman: *comes up to the house* I got a package for *stops and looks through the window* what the heck is going on here?  
  
*the house is filled with screaming and screeching*  
  
Wolf: we're not crazy or abusing anyone!  
  
Mailman: *blinks* if you say so..*sees Chad* what the *bleep* is that thing?! *runs away screaming*  
  
Wolf and LadyYami: o.O;  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wolf: again, Chad is not pleasant to look at  
  
LadyYami: not pleasant? Are you blind? He's *bleep* ugly!  
  
Wolf: apparently I've gone blind after looking at him, on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Mom: just go watch tv, Yugioh is on  
  
Chad: where?! *shoves LadyYami from the front of the tv and turns to Yugioh*  
  
LadyYami: ow...@-@  
  
Wolf: oOoOoOo! Malik! *glues self to the tv*  
  
Mom: *runs away shouting* freedom!  
  
Muey: how cold, leaving her own kid like that  
  
Christ: we're doomed!!! *runs around in circles and falls flat on his face* @-@  
  
Chad: make it go louder! *bangs on the controller and presses random buttons*  
  
Wolf: stop! You're going to break the controller!  
  
Chad: *starts chewing on it*  
  
LadyYami: god! If you're hungry just say so!  
  
Controller: *has teeth marks all over it*  
  
Christ: *walks in with a bag of chips*  
  
Chad: *drools and sniffs the air and runs at Christ* *slow motion*CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPS! *drool goes flying and hits Kenny in the face*  
  
Christ: NOOOOOO! *still in slow motion* *runs*  
  
All others: *watches* run Christ run! *slow motion ends now*  
  
Chad: *tackles and the bag goes flying* MIIIIIONES! *dives for it causing the ground to shake*  
  
Jason: its GODZILLA! *dives under the table*  
  
King Kong: Where?! *looks around *  
  
Christ: banna!  
  
King Kong: huh? *looks around and runs off*  
  
Wolf: okay, that was random..  
  
LadyYami: o.O  
  
Part Two: another tantrum  
  
Chad: I want my mommy!  
  
Jason: she left you*bleep*! No one wants you!  
  
Chad: *starts crying agian*  
  
Muey: look at what you did! *flinches when he tried to hug her* *slowly pushes him away forcing a smile* hehe  
  
Chad: *sniffles and claws at her legs*  
  
Muey: he's freaking me out now! *climbs on top of a couch*  
  
Chad: *goes up after her*  
  
Couch: I've had enough! *topples over*  
  
Muey: @-@  
  
Chad: *starts going after her*  
  
Christ: here Chad! Here! *throws a piece of bacon on the floor away from Muey*  
  
Johnny: *walks out of a room and gets ran over by Chad* ow @-@  
  
Wolf: *makes a trial of bits of food into an empty room*  
  
Chad: *sniff, sniff* * *back in slow motion* *bounce on belly towards the trail of food*  
  
Stomach: Boing! Boing! Boing!  
  
Chad: *still in slow motion* YUUUUUMMMMMY! *continue bouncing*  
  
LadyYami: Ahh! He's sucking it up like a vacuum cleaner!  
  
Chad's mouth: *his powerful suctions starts pulling Johnny in*  
  
Everyone: *runs to a safe distance*  
  
Kei: Hold on! *Reaches out for Johnny*  
  
~*~ A/N: Kei is pronounce Kee ~*~  
  
Johnny: *clings on for dear life* The force its too powerful! *Watches his short life flashes before his eyes*  
  
A/N: he's only 5  
  
Wolf: *Throws the rest of the food in the empty room* Look! *points* Mc Donalds!  
  
Chad mouth: *drops along with some slobber.* *Suction died down*  
  
Johnny: *runs and hide behind what's left of the couch*  
  
Chad: *Stomps towards the room* Dom! Dom! Dom!  
  
Wolf: *Jumps out of the way*  
  
Chad: *just enter the room* 25 happy meal PLEASE! *smiles real big* ~*~ A/N: Wolf: The only time you would ever hear the word "please" coming from him or see such a big smile is when he gets food --;  
  
LadyYami: Are you sure that's uh smile? --; Looks like a bad face-lift. *shudders*  
  
Wolf: *traumatize by the horrible sight* o.o  
  
LadyYami: *taps Wolf on the shoulder, no resposnse*  
  
Wolf: o.o  
  
LadyYami: Uh, I thinks she was going to say "On with the story!" ~*~ Wolf : *shuts the door* Sucker!  
  
Chad:*runs to the door and start banging on it* WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!*chokes on spit * *cough, cough* ...WAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Door: Boom! Bang! Boom! *shaking violently*  
  
Chad: *screams on top of his unhealthy lungs* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Cough* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LET ME OUT!!  
  
~*~ A/N: Wolf: o.o *still Traumatize*  
  
LadyYami: The most annoying screech you would ever hear in your life I can assure you *shakes Wolf viciously* snap out of it!  
  
Wolf: * snaps out* --;  
  
LadyYami: *still shaking Wolf like crazy*  
  
Wolf: --; You can stop NOW!  
  
LadyYami- *scratches the back of her head* Hehe ~*~  
  
*House filled up with that horrible squealing sound*  
  
Wolf's Dad: Ahh! *covers ears* What the *bleep* is that sound?! *goes and stuff cotton up his ears* It sounds like a cow giving birth to a overgrown calve! Who's crying?  
  
Chad: WAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Wolf: *moves mouth but Dad can't hear anything over Chad's scream*  
  
Chad: WAAAAAAAAAAA!! *cough*  
  
Wolf: IT'S.*the screams continue*  
  
Chad: WAAAAAAAAAAA!! *cough* Wolf: CHAA. *voice lost in Chad's scream*  
  
Chad: WAAAAAAAAAAA!! *cough*  
  
Wolf: ADD! *here comes the scream again*  
  
Chad: WAAAAAAAAAAA!! *cough*  
  
Wolf's Dad: OH!. *Shrugs and walked back outside*  
  
A/N: Wolf's Dad is always doing an outside project  
  
Chad: WAAAAAAAAAAA!! *cough*  
  
Everyone: o.o?  
  
Behind the door: WAAAAAAA! Boom! AHHHH! Bang! MOOMMMY! *Things shatters* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Thump!! *no sounds*  
  
LadyYami: What is that strange sound?  
  
Wolf: --; *glares* It's something called silence you idiot!  
  
Everyone: OoOoO! *stares in amazement *  
  
Muey: I never heard anything so beautiful *hands clasp together*  
  
Wolf: --;  
  
Jason: I think he's dead  
  
Everyone: *sigh in relief** ran home safely* *Wolf and LadyYami are stuck with.IT*  
  
Part Three- where did IT go?  
  
*everyone is gone except for Wolf and LadyYami* *the silent went on*  
  
Wolf: I think we should check on him.  
  
LadyYami: *whines* Do we have to?!  
  
Wolf: I don't want to but we have to *got the chills*  
  
LadyYami: Oh, Okay, You go first * hides behind Wolf*  
  
Wolf: You scurry cat *peers into the room or what use to be the room*  
  
Room: *dead*x.x  
  
Wolf: *glares at the mess* Where the heck did his fat *bleep* go?!  
  
LadyYami: *comes out from hiding* I think he went in there *Points at the broken TV*  
  
Wolf: Ahh! He can't go in there! He's to o uh.cant find the right word to use.  
  
LadyYami: FAT?  
  
Wolf: Yeah.his arm can't even go through there so how can ALL of him go in?  
  
LadyYami: *goes and peers into the tv with a large hole in it*  
  
Wolf: careful, something might hap- *a blinding flash came from the tv*  
  
*a few hours pass by until LadyYami and Wolf wakes up*  
  
LadyYami: where are we?  
  
Wolf: I don't-arggghh!  
  
LadyYami: what is it?  
  
Wolf: it's it's its...Anzu!  
  
LadyYami: where?!  
  
Wolf: *points to the girl in front of her face* there  
  
LadyYami: Wow! *stares and wonders* Yeah her hair is naturally flat and pointed up. *pats Anzu on the head* or do you put a mini tent up in there?  
  
Anzu: --; Stop that!  
  
Wolf: *growls at Anzu*  
  
Anzu: Hey you two want to be my friends?  
  
LadyYami: uh-  
  
Wolf: *interrupts* No!  
  
Anzu: Why? *whines*  
  
Wolf: Shut up!  
  
Anzu: Friends are forever. Friends are always there for you *goes on with the friendship speech*  
  
Wolf: *covers ears* Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! *plays the linkin park song "one step closer" in here*  
  
LadyYami: Hey! Is that Yuugi over there? *Anzu turns around*  
  
Wolf: *runs for her life*  
  
LadyYami: *runs after her*  
  
~*~ A/N: LadyYami- *still running*  
  
Wolf: --; you can stop running now! The chapter is over.  
  
LadyYami: heheh *scratch the back of her head* I knew that  
  
Wolf: well hope you like the first chappy ^^  
  
LadyYami: it's kinda wierd at this point but it'll be better *wishful thinking*  
  
R&R!!Please! 


	2. Entry 2

Disclaimer: yamichaos-We own nothing for crying out loud!  
  
LadyYami: Yes huh, we got these cool flashy thingies!  
  
Flashy thingies- *Flash, Flash*  
  
yamichaos- --; You idiot.......  
  
Part Four-The Finding  
  
Malik: *yawns and opens his front door to get the morning newspaper* what in the world is that?!  
  
Chad: I hate you Malik!  
  
Malik: *flinches* do I know you?  
  
Chad: *starts to come in the house*  
  
Malik: uh, stay back! *whaps Chad with the Millennium Rod*  
  
Rod: *is dented in several places*  
  
Marik: what in the *bleep*? I was sleeping! *takes a look at the Rod and screams* MY HOUSE!  
  
A/N: we're calling Malik's yami Marik, got it? good  
  
Chad: *stands there and blinks* where's Yami?  
  
Marik: I'm going to send him to the Shadow Realm sooner or later *evil grin*  
  
Chad: NOO! *swings arms like a helicopter at Malik*  
  
Malik: Get the *bleep* away from me! Stay back! Stay back! *tries to take control of Chad's mind but too much fat covering the brain to get through*  
  
Chad *continues swinging towards Malik* Woosh! Woosh! Woosh!  
  
Malik: Poof! x.x  
  
Bakura: *Walks by and sees Malik out cold behind Chad* Bloody hell!  
  
Chad: *starts masticating the Millennium Rod*  
  
Malik: *gain consciousness*  
  
Bakura: Give me that Rod! *evil glare*  
  
Chad: No its MINE! *starts to do the helicopter*  
  
Malik: *gets up and see swinging fists* Not again * falls back*  
  
Chad: Whack! *knock Malik out again*  
  
Malik: x.x  
  
A/n: Wolf: Poor Malik *whimpers*  
  
*A big yellow bus drove down the block*  
  
Chad: TWINKIE! *Millennium Rod still in mouth cover with slobbers*  
  
Bakura: Where?! *turns head and see Chad after the giant yellow bus* MINE!  
  
Chad: *bouncing like an elephant down the road*  
  
Millennium Rod: *Lost in Chad's mouth*  
  
Bakura: *running like hell with tongue sticking out like a doggy*  
  
A/N: LadyYami: Aww....how Kawaii!  
  
Chad: *Losing the race* *Do the HELICOPTER!* SMACK!  
  
Bakura: x.x *Goes flying into the Twinkie... er bus* X.X  
  
Millennium Ring: *flying towards a big black hole in Chad's face* NOOO!  
  
Chad: Gulp!  
  
Millennium Rod: Hey there! Welcome to hell!  
  
Millennium Ring: --;  
  
Bakura: *still in the air*  
  
School bus window: *shatters*  
  
Yuugi: Duck!  
  
Anzu: Where?!  
  
Bakura: *body flinging in the air and smack Tea's ugly head*  
  
Chad: Thump! *Hugging on to the back of the moving bus*  
  
Bus: *back tires pop* Pop! Pop!  
  
Bakura: x.x? where's the cream filling?  
  
Anzu: Urg! My hair is all mess up! *fixes hair*  
  
Yami: What do you mean? It's always like that Anzu  
  
Anzu: *glares*  
  
Chad: *Pops out of nowhere* Where's the cream filling?  
  
Bakura: x.x Didn't I already say that??  
  
Chad: ^o^ Anzu PUUURRRRTY!*lock arms around Anzu*  
  
Anzu: 0.0! I'm.with Yuugi!  
  
Chad: *glares at Yuugi*  
  
Yuugi: Yuck! *makes a disgusting face* I don't know what she's talking about, she's all yours fat kid  
  
Anzu: nooooooooooooo!  
  
Chad: yah! *licks Anzu in the face* you *lick* taste*lick* like*lick* icecream  
  
Anzu: *shadow crosses her face* uh, okay *twitches  
  
Chad: I wanna eat you! *open his mouth*  
  
Millennium items: yay! Light!  
  
Chad's mouth: *closes*  
  
Millennium items: aw....  
  
Anzu: *runs*  
  
Yuugi: *watches* I almost feel sorry for her.ALMOST  
  
Yami: *nods*  
  
Part Five- Take that Yami!  
  
~*~Back to LadyYami and Wolf~*~  
  
Wolf: we have been running for hours  
  
LadyYami: really? Didn't notice  
  
Wolf: --; cuz your on my back *drops her*  
  
LadyYami: ow *rubs her bottom*  
  
Wolf: *walks ahead*  
  
LadyYami: hey! *runs after her*  
  
Wolf: *steps on something*  
  
Malik: oof!  
  
Wolf: *turns around* did you hear something?  
  
LadyYami: *jumps behind Wolf and looks around*  
  
Malik: oh crap  
  
Wolf: right there!  
  
LadyYami: where? *jumps up and down on Malik*  
  
Malik: *string of curses*  
  
Wolf: *walks back and forth*  
  
Malik: *gets fustrated and pushes LadyYami and Wolf off of him*  
  
Wolf: *blinks* oooooh!  
  
LadyYami: I didn't know floors could do that *gazes in amazement*  
  
Malik: I'm a human being you idiot!  
  
LadyYami: ooooookay *looks at him uncertainly*  
  
Malik: *stress marks appear on his face* --+++  
  
Wolf: uh..uh.. where's your Rod?  
  
Malik: o.o? *looks at his empty hand* I know! That fat kid took it!  
  
LadyYami: fat kid?  
  
Malik: yeah, that fat kid  
  
LadyYami: oh! That fat kid with the eyes?  
  
Malik: yeah! And with the nose too!  
  
LadyYami: oh yeah! And the hair!  
  
Malik- Oh-  
  
Wolf: shut up! You two are bakas *flicks them on the forehead*  
  
Malik and LadyYami: ow!  
  
Malik: *flicks Wolf back*  
  
Wolf: ow *flicks him back*  
  
LadyYami: *pinches them both* stop that!  
  
Wolf: ow *rubs at her arm*  
  
Malik: *glares* I feel no pain *turns around and sniffles rubbing at his arm*  
  
LadyYami: o.O  
  
Wolf: yeah okay, we should find your Millennium Item  
  
LadyYami: okay! *runs ahead*  
  
Wolf: you don't have one! *runs after her*  
  
Malik: okay....whoosh! *a pink blur runs past him* what the heck was that?!  
  
Anzu: *runs down the street*  
  
Chad: *making cracks in the street*  
  
Malik: *bleep* it's the fat kid!  
  
Chad: *stops* huh?  
  
Malik: *backs away*  
  
Yuugi: *comes down the street with Ryou and sees the cracks* step on a crack, break your Yami's back ^__^ *tries to step on one*  
  
Bakura: *drags himself down the street*  
  
Yami: don't even think about it  
  
Yuugi: of course not Yami! *turns around* damn it  
  
Ryou: *dancing and skipping on the cracks*  
  
Bakura: ow! ee! oo!*bends in some impossible positions, his back making popping sounds*  
  
Ryou: hehe! Take that Yami! Lalala! *continues*  
  
Bakura: oww! *loud cracking sound* stop it Ryou! I command you!  
  
Ryou: I can't hear you! LALALA! *continues dancing*  
  
Bakura: *passes out from pain, body still bent*  
  
Ryou: --; great, now i have to drag him home  
  
Bakura: x.x *body being drag*  
  
Ryou: o.o *sees a big crack on the sidewalk, shifty eyes* ^__^ one more won't hurt *steps on the big crack*  
  
Bakura: Ahhhhhhhh!!!! *more crippled then ever*  
  
~*~ A/N: yamichaos: Well, that's the end of that entry! How you like? Please review!  
  
LadyYami- Aww...poor Bakura! T.T' He's crippled!  
  
yamichaos: You mean poor Malik! T.T He got touch by that IT!  
  
LadyYami: No, Bakura!  
  
yamichaos: Malik!  
  
LadyYami: Bakura!  
  
((3 hours later))  
  
yamichaos: Malik!  
  
LadyYami: Bakura!  
  
yamichaos: Malik!  
  
LadyYami: Bakura!  
  
yamichaos: Bakura!  
  
LadyYami: MALIK!  
  
yamichaos: Gotcha!  
  
LadyYami: You tirck me! *pouts*  
  
yamichaos: *stick tongue out at LY* Anyways please review! ^^ 


End file.
